


morning LOraZepam and evening Vortioxetine

by sisyfreak



Category: American Psycho - Fandom, Partners - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 心血来潮想写一个精神病患和急救护士的故事，于是就有了这篇预警：百特曼的病是病理性的，并非大家常说的疯批或者偏执，不能接受的姑娘请点叉噢。summary：刚刚经历分手的怀亚特在急救室接诊了一名自毒患者。Suffering from breaking-up, Wyatt meets a self-detoxifying patient in emergency room.
Relationships: Patrick Bateman/Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

路易斯和怀亚特分手了，跟他同史蒂文、汤姆或者汉斯分手时没两样。就像怀亚特曾经说过的：当路易斯爱上一个人的时候，对方就能得到全部的关注和热情，而当他退出，哪怕是拥有全美最优越的男友条件的怀亚特都没法挽回他。  
总而言之，他们掰了，怀亚特甚至没有出席乔和艾丽的婚礼——谢天谢地他们终成眷属，这件事能让怀亚特的心里不那么难受。除此之外，他拒绝接听乔、艾丽或者是路易斯的电话，当然啦，路易斯从来没有给他拨过哪怕一通。怀亚特不知道自己是否应该为此感到庆幸，或者悲哀，他决定不去想这件事。他不是个喜欢逃避的人，但当一个让你变得更好的人离你而去，你还能做出什么选择呢？  
他申请将自己的值班时间调到后半夜，忙碌的滴滴声和往来男女的喁喁私语让怀亚特觉得夜晚不那么令人心烦意乱；他尝试在午后补觉，阿尔法贝会卧在他的小腹上，狗的体温和阳光让怀亚特感到心安。  
“你真应该好好休息一下，怀亚特护士，”护士长担忧地看着逐渐消瘦的怀亚特，“你的脸色看起来真糟。我不想看到任何一名护士累倒在医院里，这对我们的名声没有好处。”  
怀亚特浅浅抿了一口水，他刚从一场脑梗阻急救中脱身，喉咙干渴得要命。“我好极啦，”他露出一个温和的笑容，“你知道我有多喜欢这份工作，病人们都在等我去照顾他们呢。”  
护士长摇摇头：“不，怀亚特，你只是在折磨自己。你为什么不试试再找一个男朋友呢？我们都认为你值得比路易斯更好的人，去泡泡酒吧，这会让你心情放松一些。就算你决定保持单身，也不应该再为他难过了。”  
“我没有，护士长小姐，”怀亚特垂下头，小声辩解，“我是太喜欢工作啦！”低垂的眼睫毛让卧在怀亚特眼下的青黑更加显眼，他的脸颊一向是饱满且白皙的，很少会像现在一样被毫无生机的苍白覆盖。  
“你睡不好，怀亚特，”护士长忧虑地说，“如果你想，我可以给你介绍几位医生，或许药物能帮你——”  
但护士长的话被突然响起的鸣笛声打断了，一辆救护车尖啸着冲进了停车位，领头的医生呼唤怀亚特的工号。“我得走了，抱歉，”怀亚特习惯性地扬起一个表示“我很好”的笑容，但不论是谁都能看出这只是掩饰，“能帮医生点忙，我就很满足啦。”  
怀亚特奔到担架旁，还没等看清病患的状况，一件沾染血渍的博柏利西装就被塞进了他的怀里。急诊医生正在有条不紊地检查着病人的生命体征，同时大声罗列自己所需要的器械。怀亚特只是瞥了担架床上的男人一眼，便匆忙整理准备洗胃工具和消毒绷带。  
“吃了太多安眠药，又给自己来了几刀，”医生解开病人的衣领，将灌满了液体的洗胃管捅进他的喉咙里，“他一心想要死，但发现他缺席会议的同事救了他的命。没人愿意陪他到医院来，好在华尔街的基金经理不至于抵赖医疗账单，希望他醒来之后还是个日进斗金的投行骄子。”  
病床上的男人开始剧烈地呕吐起来，那张英俊的面孔上沾满狼狈不堪的汗水，教他堪称优雅的五官变得模糊。怀亚特不是头一回在急救室接诊自毒患者，他连忙扶住男人的肩，让对方能够靠在自己的胳膊上，好舒缓洗胃带来的痉挛和抽搐。  
怀亚特想，一个决定自杀的人会在远离死亡的时候感到悲哀吗？男人深棕色的眼眸被水雾晕开，那大概是呕吐引发的流泪反射；但本该因药物作用陷入昏睡的男子握紧怀亚特的手腕，从洗胃管和医生的各项命令中挤出一小道空隙。“不。”他说。  
过度用力让已经凝血的腕部伤口再次崩裂，细小的血流顺着男人鼓起的肌肉纹理淌下，在白色的衬衫上留下葡萄酒红色的痕迹。怀亚特小心翼翼地将自己的手指放入对方紧握的拳心，试图借此化解这无声的反抗。  
“拜托，先生，”怀亚特感到自己的手掌被一团血污包围，“别伤害自己，别放弃自己。”  
他抬起头，慌乱之中搜寻着急救人员的身影：“有人知道他叫什么吗？帮帮忙，这会有用。”  
有人叹气，有人埋怨，然后一名年轻护士给怀亚特塞了一张脏兮兮的名片。“他叫百特曼，”护士小姐说，“就算你救活他，也不会为此得到什么感谢的。”  
我从来没有期盼过这些，怀亚特在心里小声想，我只是觉得这个世界上没人活该就这么死掉。  
百特曼吐出了胃里残留的大部分安眠药，剩余那些进入血液的部分只能等待睡眠将它们代谢。医生麻利地替他扎上葡萄糖输液，这就是一场急救的结束。其他的医护安静且训练有素地离开病床，他们好像坚信怀亚特会承接这项烫手山芋似的，完全将照料百特曼的责任留到怀亚特的肩上。  
怀亚特却对此感到如释重负。一旦他开始工作，就不会分心思考自己的烦心事了。他解开百特曼脏兮兮湿漉漉的衬衫，用酒精纱布替他擦净上半身的脏污，小心地将插着留置针的那只胳膊放在百特曼的胸腹下方，试图将他放倒在病床上。  
这名基金经理拥有一副好得吓人的身材，他一定花了很长时间照料自己的饮食起居。这么一个矜贵的人会选择自杀可真是一件怪事，怀亚特猜想百特曼先生一定过着上流生活，或许还有漂亮时髦的女友，跟自己这名同性恋男护士可不是同一阶级的人。或许一切都只是场意外，百特曼先生太过粗心，误食了不属于自己的药物。就像路易斯有一回做过的那样。  
想起路易斯让怀亚特胃部绞痛，他强迫自己将注意力集中在面前的陌生男人身上。安眠药让百特曼先生的神态看起来分外平和，他有一张非常俊俏的面孔，足以让这间医院里九成以上的男女为之心动。可他的面庞毫无血色，洗胃带来的短暂清醒很快又被药物作用覆写，百特曼先生只是微微掀起眼皮，想来完全没法判断面前人的身份。  
“你会好起来的，百特曼先生，”怀亚特软声安慰，“意外都会过去，你很快就能醒来。”  
不知是不是怀亚特的错觉，他竟觉得躺在病床上的百特曼因自己的安慰挑起了嘴角。但他确实听见这名气度不凡的男人在半梦半醒间从齿缝里挤出几个单词。“操你，”他咬牙切齿地说，“我会杀了你。”  
“你太累了，在做噩梦。百特曼先生，好好睡吧。”怀亚特替百特曼拉高被子，注视着就此睡去的男人。不知怎的，他凭兀感到有些难过。他不愿抛下这名孤独的可怜人独自忍受安眠药的副作用，就像所有的朋友都曾经评价过的，怀亚特是个太心软太善良的好人。  
他在百特曼的床边坐下，看了看手表，才发现自己早在半个小时前就应该下班。但这并不意味着他应该离开医院，而是代表接下来的十二个小时，他能够自由支配自己的时间。他选择陪在百特曼身边，而不是回到公寓独自一人凭吊回忆。  
葡萄糖、生理盐水和消炎药开始在百特曼的身体里奔腾，他摆脱了药物作用带来的体温过低，紧紧攥着怀亚特手指的掌心开始发烫。这让怀亚特感觉自己并不是孤身一人，而是感到被人陪伴。倦意推倒了怀亚特头脑里的理智大墙，他伏在百特曼的手边，合上了双眼。  
这是他这么久以来头一夜睡了一场好觉。


	2. Chapter 2

预警，请一定要确定自己能够接受再往下看。  
本段存在：言语诋毁和伤害，单方面精神施压，以及一定程度的pua，如果觉得阅读本文不能给你带来快乐，请及时退出！万分感谢！

贝特曼以为自己醒来会面对警察、铁窗，或者凶神恶煞的狱友，但绝没想到睁眼看见的第一个景象是带着三个重影的吊灯。

“你醒了，先生，”伴随着温和问候的是抵在唇边的温水，“喝点水能帮你更快代谢药物。”

贝特曼顺从地张开嘴唇，在过往的人生里，他从没扮演过这么好说话的角色。这或许是因为围绕在他身边的护士——男护士的气息。他在醒来之后潦草地扫了对方一眼，发觉陪在自己身边的是一名高大的男性，但蜜糖一般深棕且明亮的眼睛让他看起来就像是温驯的鹿，浑身上下不带有任何符合身材体貌的攻击性气质。贝特曼不喜欢棕色的眼睛，那看起来太过沉闷、古板，而且毫无特色。但护士眼中属于食草动物的神采却让贝特曼躁动的心平复了下来。他希望对方靠得更近一些。

“我感觉不到自己的手，”他眯了眯眼睛，咕哝着抬起右手，“我好像有五只手。这是重影吗？我从没见过。”

“你还没有完全清醒呢，贝特曼先生，”那名护士握住贝特曼躁动的手指，将它们抚平，放在被面上，“这是OD之后的正常反应，您只需要再休息一会儿就能恢复正常。”

“正常？”贝特曼反刍着怀亚特的话，他觉得自己可能正在高声大笑，因为几名医生朝他投来谴责的目光。“你在开玩笑，护士，我永远都不会正常了。”

对方似乎因贝特曼的话感到诧异，但护士还是好声好气地问：“为什么呢，先生？”

贝特曼嗤笑了一声。他并没有回答怀亚特的问题，反倒开口：“你还没有告诉我你的名字，护士。”

护士回答了贝特曼的问题。“我叫怀亚特，”他说，“如果你有需要，可以随时叫我的名字。”没有抱怨，没有轻蔑，没有虚与委蛇。如果贝特曼早点遇见怀亚特，他是不是能够更好地相信这个世界上存在美好？

我会需要你的，贝特曼想，当我在法庭上证明自己还残存一点人性的时候，我会请求法官召见你作为人证。但他并未把这话说出口，因为世界上最仁慈的法官也不会相信用电锯杀死自己同事的华尔街人身上会保留什么善心。而且面对任何人的期许，贝特曼都只会说：操你的。

“我是个杀人犯，”贝特曼懒洋洋地说，“我会被枪毙，警察很快就会来逮捕我。如果可以我会找机会掐死你，然后把你切碎，丢进下水道里。”善良又纯洁的护士先生一定会被吓坏的，他会尖叫着逃走，就像贝特曼痛恨的那些娘娘腔。但怀亚特不可恨，怀亚特很好，哪怕当他的眼里射出厌恶的光，他也是可爱的。

贝特曼在等着怀亚特离开，但对方并没有这么做。

“你还没有完全清醒，先生，你昨晚做了整夜的噩梦，这一定把你折磨坏了，”怀亚特轻声说，“没人会把你捉走，而且你也没有伤害任何人。”

那不可能。贝特曼用刻意且尖锐刺耳的高昂声音反驳，他享受那些投注到他身上的厌恶目光。恨我吧，看看我是个多么令人厌恶的人，他兴高采烈地想，我才不会用虚伪的笑容和恭谦的态度掩饰自己的情绪，朝我吐口水吧，懦夫们，你们永远是输家。“我用斧头砍死了一个，有用电锯砸死了一个，还有一些，我记不清，但他们一定死了，我亲手做的，”贝特曼像是个急于证明自己的孩童，开始一条一条罗列自己的罪行，“警察大概还没发现，因为我做的太好了。我天生就应该做个杀手，而不是什么傻逼的基金经理。我他妈的应该杀死这个世界上的全部白痴，所有人都会叫我英雄。”

怀亚特沉默了一阵，他担忧地注视着亢奋的贝特曼。“可是你只是个病人，”他不知道自己这番坦白宣言到底合不合适，“没有尸体，没有警察。你需要的是睡眠，别再用噩梦折磨自己，贝特曼先生，你已经从中醒来了。”

贝特曼脸上的笑容迅速消退了下去。“你在撒谎，”他咬牙切齿，“你在骗我。你这个骗子，跟那些人渣一个样。你也是个该死的同性恋对吧，你这个魔鬼，为什么要装扮成白衣天使的模样？上帝诅咒你，天杀的，这世界上怎么会有人爱你？回到地狱去吧，操你自己，离我远点！”

贝特曼的话让怀亚特的脸色愈发苍白，他的肩膀像是没法再支撑骨架似的，肉眼可见地颤抖起来。那双棕蜜色的眼睛蒙上了一层忧郁的水光，眼圈红通通的，端庄英挺的面容上写满了不幸意味。

贝特曼挣扎着从病床上爬起来，经年累月的锻炼的确给他带来好体魄，他只用没插着留置针的那只手就毫不费劲地将怀亚特推开。洗胃和OD的副作用让他没那么强硬，但只要他想，揍断怀亚特的鼻梁完全不是一件难事。但他没有。或许是因为怀亚特伪装得太好了，贝特曼打赌这名护士是他此生见过最擅长于用无辜外貌掩饰龌龊意图的人。

他是个演戏高手，贝特曼在心底告诫自己，怀亚特用如此忧虑哀伤的眼神望着贝特曼，就好像他当真发自内心地关怀对方，一点也不在乎那些刻薄话。

“你该躺下来，贝特曼——先生，”怀亚特吸了吸鼻子，努力遏制心中的委屈，“我理解你现在的感受，就只是躺下来好吗？你手背上的输液会血液回流的。”他尝试着扶住贝特曼，但被对方狠狠推开了。

“别碰我，”贝特曼吭哧吭哧地喘气，“你敢再碰我一次。”他威胁性地扬了扬自由的那一只拳头。那打起人来一定很疼，怀亚特沉默着退开一步，他的胃痛得厉害，酸涩的呕吐感洗刷着他的食道。或许让贝特曼揍他一拳会更好一些，至少那样怀亚特眼眶里的泪水会更加有理有据，然后他可以落荒而逃，而不是像现在一样傻瓜似的站在原地。他想不到该说些什么，贝特曼先生看起来很需要他的帮助，但他不知怎么办。怀亚特从未如此束手无策，他感到自己被贝特曼击碎了，可眼前这名伤害自己的凶手看起来又是这么教人同情。他能做的只有无声流泪。

贝特曼望着抑制抽噎声的怀亚特，睡意再次笼住他的视线。

如果怀亚特坚持呆在自己身边，说不定警察会以为这名护士是自己的同伙，然后他就会跟自己一块儿关进监狱里。他们俩会分在同一间牢房，怀亚特大概会在入狱第二天就被操得不省人事。因为他是个如此俊俏又温驯的男人，活像是从性幻想画册里跳进现实世界里似的。大多数疯子、杀人犯和偏执狂都喜欢这样的床伴。

但百特曼决定保护他，如果真到了这么一天。怀亚特应该是他的，是贝特曼发现了这只两面三刀，惯用自己美丽外表欺骗世人的魔鬼，谁发现就应该签下谁的名字。即使贝特曼恐同并且决定杀死世界上的所有同性恋，他仍然坚持拥有怀亚特。

在他彻底入睡以前，贝特曼感到怀亚特的气息逐渐接近自己。他替贝特曼掖好了被子。怀亚特的呼吸声中带着细弱的啜泣和湿意，一点也不像是会从六英尺高的男性喉咙里发出的声响。但贝特曼觉得这很合适。

他睡着了，并且相信醒来之后怀亚特还会在他身边。


	3. Chapter 3

贝特曼梦见血，梦见钢琴曲，梦见录像带疲惫转动的吱呀声响，梦见尖叫，梦见大笑。他从顶层向下眺望，手里的电锯嗡嗡作响。刀锋对准了闪躲的躯体，然后在他的同事，路易斯，或者加西亚的身上留下一个口子。  
他终于不再忍耐，不再粉饰自己的怒火，贝特曼先是畅快地喘息，紧接着被恐慌——由远而近像雾角一样尖锐又具备穿透力的恐慌包围。他喘不上气，眼泪和汗水一同淌下来，可他分明不为任何事任何人感到愧疚，因为他们死有余辜。可贝特曼感到绝望，感到干渴，他希望喝一点水，而不是随手能够拿到的威士忌或者干红。  
他把刀刺向了自己的手臂，然后他的血同那些该死的、肮脏的拜金主义者们的污垢混在一起，贝特曼如释重负，疼痛像是一根钝针，在他的脑海里大声宣告着现实和幻想的分界线。他为此作呕。  
他大概真的这么做了，因此他醒来。几天没有进食的胃里空空如也，没什么值得倾倒。贝特曼只感觉胃部灼烧，然后一只手搭在他的肩膀上。  
先是修整干净的手，紧接着是浅金色的发丝、白皙的皮肤，和碧蓝色的双眼。眼下正在照料贝特曼的护士无疑正是他的猎艳清单中最常见的那一款，但贝特曼却因对方陷在眼角和唇边细小纹路里的粉底液感到恶心。贝特曼绝不是一个洁身自好的人，但他有着怪异的道德洁癖。他习惯看得清楚，他总是看得太清楚。没人能接受贝特曼的审视。  
他甩开女护士的手，咬紧牙关，低吼道：“滚开。”随后他发现自己昏迷了太久，久到有人——不知道是谁——已经替自己换上了留院病号服。贝特曼再次感到胃里一阵翻滚。他上臂内侧的伤口开始愈合，但贝特曼不记得那些划痕是自己动的手，还是妄图伤害自己的同事留下的。  
“你是谁？”他怒不可遏地质问，“我在哪儿？”他想逮住那名女护士，但对方像一头灵活的白鼬一般跳开了。她手里举着一支针管，贝特曼盯着正在冒水光的针尖，危机感油然而生。他尝试挣动肩膀，但没有用，他的四肢被束缚带牢牢绑在床板上。他感到自己就像是一头被人拔去毒牙，冻僵了的蛇。  
贝特曼的喉咙里发出憎恶的咕噜声，但这并没阻止护士小姐将镇定剂注入他紧绷的手臂肌肉里。一阵叫人抓紧心脏的疏松感蔓延到贝特曼的四肢百骸，但藏在他心底的黑犬仍然伺机狂吠。  
“你这婊子，”贝特曼嘶嘶地说，“你想杀了我，对吧？你跟路易斯他们是一伙的，他们给了你什么好处？我可以给你双倍酬金，让我走，让我杀光那群蠢货。”  
女护士撅起自己的嘴，看起来恨不得立刻从贝特曼面前逃开。她甚至没有费心替贝特曼穿上外套。“你这种疯子就应该烂在下水道，”她傲慢地起身，对待贝特曼的态度就像是怜悯街边的流浪狗，“你以为自己无所不能，是不是？可怜虫。”  
贝特曼打算破口大骂，但他甚至懒得掀开自己的嘴唇。漂亮又优雅的护士小姐从病房里翩然离去，一个高大的身影走了进来。  
“贝特曼先生，”怀亚特小声地说，他生怕引致贝特曼的怒火，“我——我为你办理了住院手续，你看起来真的很糟，而且我知道你说的那些话不是出自本心。你只是生病了，昏了头。只等你病好，一切都会恢复正常的。”  
贝特曼脸色铁青。现在他怀疑怀亚特是警方的卧底，或者自己的竞争对手派来的间谍。怀亚特想用怀柔政策击垮自己，但他不会想到贝特曼无坚不摧。贝特曼会用自己的力量将他打碎。怀亚特感到贝特曼紧盯着自己的视线就像陷入冰淇淋的硬汤勺，正在用力、使劲地抠挖怀亚特带着点恐惧的心思。同事和朋友们一贯用柔软评价怀亚特，让他接近贝特曼不啻于把棉花糖丢进火里。  
他等着贝特曼用尖刻的语言攻击自己，但对方却默不作声。贝特曼往被窝里缩了缩，活像一只睡懒觉的猫，他探出自己的手就像捕食者露出引诱的肉垫。“过来，护士。”他说。  
然后怀亚特就这么毫无防备地靠近了。他握住贝特曼的手，发觉自己被一股几乎捏碎腕骨的力量扯倒向病床。贝特曼躺在病床上，但却高高在上地抬起下巴。他捉住怀亚特的领口，以防止无措的小护士从自己的面前逃开。  
“你想让我说出你需要的话，是吗？你这个漂亮的，没有廉耻的骗子。你把我关在什么地方了？这儿总不会是医院的。你绑架了我，这是非法拘禁。”贝特曼用尖酸的语气挖苦。  
但怀亚特只是轻轻叹了口气，他没有争辩，也不再纠正贝特曼的说法。这位先生只是病啦，他用主治医生说的话自我安慰，贝特曼是一个被生活压垮神经的可怜人，他警惕接近自己的所有人事物，当然也会包括心存善意的怀亚特。他把手里的报告单放到床头柜上，说：“我想你现在并不想读它。”  
贝特曼歪着头昂起下巴，警戒地打量怀亚特。他在故弄玄虚，贝特曼想，所以他必须读一读那份所谓的报告单。因此他朝怀亚特伸出手。  
报告单上印满复杂的图表和图像，堆砌着晦涩难懂的专业词汇。贝特曼看懂了植物神经之类的几个字，之后烦躁地将报告丢回怀亚特的怀里。他最痛恨这些所谓的专业人士用傲慢的态度解答一件再普通不过的小事。  
“你认为我有精神病，”他扯了扯嘴角，“你觉得那些凶杀案，我的该死的同事通通只是我的幻想。因为我——压力太大了，这上头是这么写的？”他短促地笑了一声，“你想用这么低级的骗术瞒天过海？你不知道我是华尔街的投行家，我每天面对的诈骗犯比你睡过的男人还多。”  
怀亚特的脸色刷白，继而缓慢地染上红晕。他的眼眶再次湿红，像是尽力抵抗着痛苦和羞愧似的，怀亚特快速地眨动眼睛，坚持不被打倒。  
“你的脸红了，”贝特曼用滑稽的语气指出这一点，“你真的是个同性恋吗？”  
怀亚特沉默了一阵，缓缓点头。  
“这倒不出我的意料，”贝特曼快活地扬起嘴角，“告诉我，你会在床上哭吗？因为你们同性恋总是看起来有那么点，哈，女性化。你和多少人睡过觉？你确定他们不是那种，看上你的脸的直男吗？”这个话题似乎让贝特曼格外兴奋，但怀亚特终于承受不住地开口了。  
“请你别这么说。”他感觉自己大概又要哭了，可他正在努力调用所有的意志克制这一欲望。怀亚特的声音很轻但非常决绝：“请你不要这么说，贝特曼先生。我知道你不认可我的......性向，以及我本人。我可以离开。你喜欢女人，我清楚。”不知怎的，怀亚特的尾音带上了点酸刻。他希望自己立刻逃离贝特曼的凝视。  
“不，你错了，护士，我喜欢你，非常喜欢你。”贝特曼咧开嘴笑起来，他直起身子，甚至当着怀亚特的面将那些乱七八糟的药片吞进肚子里。现在他又是这么友好、容易亲近，但他的眼神里，藏在最深处的地方，闪动着蛇的光芒。  
“你为什么不到我身边坐坐呢？我们之间大概有点误会。别对我太苛求，有时候我会表现得太过——心直口快。”他拍了拍床侧。  
怀亚特犹豫了。他知道自己不该这么想，哪怕只是一瞬间的念头。但此时的贝特曼看起来多么和善，正常，以及无辜呀？他是个没法控制自己情绪的病人，怀亚特并非第一次和这样的患者打交道，他有什么理由不忍受这一切呢？贝特曼比其他人更尖刻一些，他的话语在怀亚特的心里刺得很深，但那也只不过是千万根针之一罢了。  
而且贝特曼看起来，至少是现在，非常需要陪伴。  
于是怀亚特磨磨蹭蹭地挪到贝特曼的床边，但他并没有选择榻侧，而是拖来一张板凳。  
贝特曼冷冷地注视着他的小动作。他不喜欢怀亚特在自己面前有所掩饰。  
“我想拔掉这玩意儿，”他扬了扬插着留置针的那只手，“这让我看起来像个残废。”  
怀亚特叹了口气：“如果你想，我可以帮你。但你得进食，既然你说自己没有亲人和朋友，那么......”  
“你，”贝特曼说，“我雇佣你。一百万，如果我满意，可以翻倍。我现在就能给你转账。”  
怀亚特震惊且困惑地瞪着贝特曼，那双蜜糖色的眼睛在情绪的渲染下显得更大、更可怜可爱。“我不能......你不需要这么做，先生，”怀亚特惊慌失措地摆手，“你不需要给钱，照顾你是我的工作。”  
“难道我不能买断你的使用权吗？”贝特曼的神情听起来不像说笑，“一部分钱作为我的道歉费。你会原谅我的，是吗，怀亚特护士？”  
怀亚特好像被吓坏了，他沉默了好一会儿，说：“你不能，贝特曼先生。而且我不会接受你的道歉，就算那是最真诚的。”他感到贝特曼的怒气腾腾燃烧，几乎要把他的话语烧成灰烬。但怀亚特还是坚持说了下去。  
“你该睡了，贝特曼先生，劳拉西泮会在——”  
贝特曼将药瓶丢向怀亚特。“滚吧，”他说，“欠操的婊子。”


	4. Chapter 4

怀亚特的确坚持着自己的承诺，他照料贝特曼的起居就像田螺姑娘一样隐秘又周全，而贝特曼在怀亚特出现的一切场合扮演言辞刻薄的盲人，选择性无视怀亚特的所有言行。  
怀亚特几乎是自虐一般地将全部时间，不论是工作还是私人的，通通奉献给贝特曼。“你在自我折磨，你得远离那个魔鬼，”护士长不止一次这么告诫心神恍惚的怀亚特，“他活该下地狱，让别人担心他吧怀亚特，你得照顾自己！”  
这种时候怀亚特一般会这么回答。“他生病了，如果没有我，谁会去照顾他呢？”他的神态几乎算得上神圣且悲悯，“我不会介意他说的任何话。就只是让我去看看他吧。”他没敢告诉护士长，比起同贝特曼共处，他更害怕孤身一人。贝特曼像鞭子一样抽打他心脏的话语让他感觉自己还活着，他是血淋淋的活生生的怀亚特，而不是某段感情的失败者，一具行尸走肉。  
几天前路易斯从怀亚特的家里领走了阿尔法贝，怀亚特默许他的行为。如果他没法照顾好自己，又怎么能照看狗呢？有时怀亚特甚至为了逃避过往的生活旧影——他不愿承认，但这是他的真实目的——而在贝特曼的病房留宿一整夜。他觉得自己蜷缩在躺椅上就像躲进坚不可摧的壳。但这是个太荒唐的笑话，怀亚特，一名坚定的同性恋，竟然只能在一名恐同的精神病患者的病房里找到归宿。  
或许这是因为他和贝特曼都是怪胎。  
而且贝特曼似乎开始逐渐习惯怀亚特在他的眼前晃荡，那些吹毛求疵的批判伴随时间流逝呈指数下降。前天贝特曼只是恶声恶气地吼了怀亚特一句，怀亚特认为这是自己活该，因为他打扰了贝特曼的午睡；昨天怀亚特甚至因为一小瓶偷渡的气泡饮料而获得贝特曼的夸奖和微笑。日子正在好起来，怀亚特想，贝特曼在逐渐康复，在不久的将来他就能够出院，继续工作，然后——远离怀亚特的生活。  
这个念头让情绪好不容易高昂一些的怀亚特不由得失落，但他很快再度振奋起来。现在他和贝特曼算得上是朋友，不是吗，他有机会得到贝特曼的联系方式，能请他到家里吃饭；贝特曼也是个独行侠，或许他不会排斥怀亚特舒芙蕾一样安静又软甜的陪伴。  
我不会是一个人啦，怀亚特觉得自己心里有个小人正在蹦蹦跳跳，今天我就要鼓起勇气向贝特曼先生询问他的电话号码。  
“嘿，怀亚特？——你是怀亚特，对吧？”  
怀亚特应声转过头，那是一张陌生的男性面孔，他和同事的关系都不错，但他从没见过这位医生。“你好，医生，”怀亚特拘谨地笑了笑，“我能帮到你什么？”  
“噢，你不认识我。当然，我才刚到这儿上班没多久。不过你的名字可是如雷贯耳啊，我听路易斯说了那么多你的故事，以至于只看背影就能认出你来啦！毕竟我们医院里并没有很多男护士，对吧？”对方笑眯眯的，一定没什么恶意。但怀亚特在听到路易斯的名字之后，听觉就被恍若隔世的震撼砸得粉碎。  
他像是有几千年没想起这名字了。  
怀亚特嗫嚅着说了两声“谢谢”，他试图逃跑，但马奎斯，路易斯的新男友，用超凡的社交热情将他团团围住。  
“真不知道现在的路易斯跟以前有什么变化，他总是活在自己的世界里，你很难跟上他。但这就是他的可爱之处不是吗？我猜你也是这么想的，路易斯，噢，他多可爱，你看不透他心里在想什么，每一天都是惊喜，”马奎斯喋喋不休地说，“其实我们约好了一起吃中饭，你有兴趣参加吗？乔和艾丽都在，噢，还有他们的宝宝——奉子成婚！这居然是乔会做得出的事。”  
如果是半年前，如果怀亚特没像现在一样迫切地开始新生活，他或许会应和两句关于乔的那部分。但世上怎么会有人在分享自己的幸福的同时，用笑容碾碎别人的心脏呢？怀亚特想不懂，但他的确没法开口说一句话。他的脑子里只想着一件事：逃。  
“不，谢谢，”怀亚特开口之后便惊恐地发觉自己的声音已经开始颤抖，他必须立刻离开，“我下午还有值班......有个病人等着我。对不起，我能先离开吗？”他几乎是在哀求，好在马奎斯善解人意地放了他一马。  
“那太可惜啦，”他说，“护士总是那么忙。再见，怀亚特！”  
怀亚特感觉自己正遭到失控情绪的围猎。每一扇敞开的病房门都像是丛林中的岔路口，他慌不择路，一头扎进其中最为危机重重的一道。在迈进房门的下一刻，泪水就顺着怀亚特的面颊流下来，他晕头转向地在口袋中搜寻摸索着纸巾，却听到熟悉的呼唤。“怀亚特？”贝特曼坐在病床上，状态看起来无与伦比的好——他甚至流露出了一点常人应该有的惊叹。但很快，人性的那部分就被好奇和烦躁覆盖。  
“你怎么了，怀亚特？”贝特曼的声音很轻柔，但怀亚特却对此感到毛骨悚然，“为什么你在哭？”  
怀亚特只是从一个陷阱逃进了另一个。而藏在这座洞穴里的掠食者会让怀亚特用最没有尊严的方式死去。  
“很抱歉——我很抱歉，贝特曼先生，我走错了房间。”怀亚特抽搭着，深深地吸气，希望尽可能地停下呜咽。但这只让他开始可笑地打起哭嗝。  
“我说过，你可以叫我帕特里克，”贝特曼温和地说，“你为什么不坐到我身边来呢？”  
怀亚特迟疑了一下，摇摇头。上一回他用名字称呼贝特曼之后经历了惨痛教训，他不想重蹈覆辙。  
“你不听我的话，小护士，为什么呢？你以前从不这样，怀亚特。”贝特曼扬起一个微笑，他端详怀亚特就像在观看杂技表演。他的意思是自己随时可以剪断如履薄冰的怀亚特脚下的那根钢丝。  
怀亚特妥协了，就跟之前每一次一样。他抽噎着走到贝特曼身边。怀亚特的泪腺就像失控了，眼泪把他的整张脸都弄得湿漉漉的。贝特曼的目光落在他柔软的、泛着红晕的脸颊上，那里正在勾引贝特曼用唇舌探知味道。  
“你遇见了什么人？前男友，还是前男友的现男友？”贝特曼用手指梳理着怀亚特鸦羽一般墨黑色又细软的发丝，指腹擦过长着细细绒毛的后颈。怀亚特毫无戒心地垂下眼睫，温驯地顺着贝特曼的安抚小声喘息着，像是一只吃尽苦头却从没吸取教训的流浪小狗。  
怀亚特揪紧床单，假装这么做就能缓解心中的紧张。他眨眨眼，泪水在床单上留下几点水渍。“你怎么知道？”这问题可真荒谬，除了前男友，还有什么会对怀亚特产生这么大的影响？整间医院都知道这档子事，贝特曼当然也不例外。  
贝特曼感到嫉妒。往日当这一情感涌进他的胸腔里，他会选择咒骂、提起斧头，然后把自己的同事切碎。但现在他想捂住怀亚特的嘴，让他的眼睛只为自己流泪，最好——那是最棒的情形，让他只为自己呼吸。他的脑海里形成了一个绝妙的计划。  
因此他轻而易举地扯着怀亚特的衣领将他摔在床上，这一激烈动作让护士晕头转向，但贝特曼如同捕食者一般压在他的身上，狼一般伺机而动的眼神盯着怀亚特任何一块有可能动作的肌肉。  
“帕特......贝特曼先生？”怀亚特微弱但困惑地问道。  
“你可以在我这儿一直待下去。”  
帕特里克轻轻拍着怀亚特仍因啜泣尚有起伏的后背，像是在安抚走失的孩童。怀亚特打了个寒噤，但在困倦中逐渐合上双眼。眼泪在他的面庞上干涸，让他端庄的面孔看起来乱糟糟的，他像个闹脾气的三岁小孩，将自己的额头贴在贝特曼的肩膀上。  
贝特曼的拥抱让他觉得安心，以及被陪伴。马奎斯和路易斯的所有事都好像被抛得很远，怀亚特能够感知到的只有帕特里克的气味。他对此感到心惊胆战，又像是宿鸟回迁。


	5. Chapter 5

等到怀亚特下一次睁开眼，天幕和病房的窗户都已经遮上了帘子。周遭很暗，贝特曼不是那种需要点亮小夜灯才能入睡的类型，但怀亚特习惯一点暖光陪伴自己睡眠，缠绵的夜色会让怀亚特感到难以思考。他迷迷瞪瞪地抬眼打量四周，唯一能够确定的就是他并没有睡在自己的公寓里。  
过了那么几秒钟，他才想起来：自己在贝特曼的床上睡着了，大概是哭泣耗尽了他所有的气力，又像兜网一样捞出长久以来的全部疲倦。他睡得太沉，连梦境都像是搅不动的面团。而他十有八九还没彻底清醒过来，否则他的四肢怎么会没法动弹？  
“我一直在想你什么时候才会醒来，”怀亚特听见贝特曼在自己耳边说，“你对我的信任令人感动。”  
怀亚特缓慢地眨了眨眼。“贝特曼先生？”他发现自己的声音微弱得要命，或许是过分静谧的氛围感染了他的声带。到这时候他才想起自己应该动一动胳膊。但他做不到。本应用来防备贝特曼的束缚带此时紧紧绑在怀亚特的手臂上，他发觉自己的运动卫衣破了一个大洞；医生不会粗心到将剪刀落在贝特曼的房间里，怀亚特能够想到的唯一可能性就是贝特曼徒手扯坏了这件衣服。  
他比怀亚特想象的还要恢复得更好。  
“如果你把我绑在这里，你要去什么地方睡觉呢，贝特曼先生？”怀亚特有点难过的说，他太习惯贝特曼不定时发作的猜疑症，“我不是任何人的卧底，间谍或者杀手，你应该知道这点的。”  
“没错，”贝特曼点头，“你说的没错。”他绽开一个笑容，这在阴暗的房间里显得如此怪异。怀亚特不由自主地缩了缩肩膀，但他无处可逃。  
“我真的很喜欢你，怀亚特，你是一种限量款，”贝特曼轻声说，“我讨厌一切会被拥有的东西。但我不讨厌你。”他的手指用力搽过怀亚特的面庞，指尖陷进他脸颊的软肉里，留下浅红色的指痕。怀亚特皱着眉头任由贝特曼这么做，他能感觉到贝特曼指腹上的薄茧擦过自己的下颚，然后带着点咸味的手指不容拒绝地抵到嘴唇上。  
贝特曼好像在开一场踩碎底线的玩笑。  
怀亚特紧闭双唇，用沉默和贝特曼的戏谑态度对峙。但这并没跟从前一样引致贝特曼的怒气。他翻转手掌，像是笼住某种毛茸茸的、弱不禁风的小动物，轻缓但有力地捂住了怀亚特的下半张脸。  
到了这时候怀亚特才后知后觉地开始恐慌。可他浑身上下就像被蟒蛇紧紧缠绕，唯一能够动弹的就只剩下发颤的脚踝。怀亚特试着挪动腰和大腿，随后他发觉一根温热坚挺正抵在他的小腹上。  
怀亚特感到自己的呼吸从他的身体里狂奔而去，仅存的一点希望也伴随体温蒸腾消失。他不明所以地、无声地用那双蜜色的眼睛望着贝特曼——即使他的脑海里已经对接下来可能发生的事隐隐有所猜测。  
那眼神中的纯粹，信赖和希冀让贝特曼也为之动容，但还不足以改变他做的决定。  
“我不希望你哭，或者发出其他任何声音，我只想要你安安静静地挨操，明白了吗？”贝特曼说这话时的语气就像是在用十四行诗歌咏爱情。但不是，他只是想要怀亚特。怀亚特没有点头，他坚持不表达任何赞同意愿，贝特曼知道这就是怀亚特独有的非暴力不合作原则，但这又能怎么样呢？怀亚特只能让自己的屁股不情不愿地吞下贝特曼的阴茎，然后被他操到高潮。一次又一次。  
怀亚特有一具几近完美的身躯，即便是极度自恋的贝特曼也必须得承认这一点。当他彻底将怀亚特身上那件落伍的褪色卫衣丢到地上，让怀亚特的肩颈、胸膛和小腹彻底裸露在黑漆漆的夜色当中，被迫平躺在病床上的躯体像是由月光勾画的情欲沙龙。贝特曼在怀亚特的胸口落下一个吻。  
这个开场让怀亚特感觉自己马上要经历的是某种歌颂灵与肉的赞曲，而不是一场强奸。想到这两个字让他肩膀发颤，贝特曼警告过他不许流眼泪，但怀亚特总是忍不住。或许这就是所有人都不愿意留在他身边的缘故。为什么我总是不能乖乖听话呢？怀亚特想，他的眼眶开始变得潮湿，胸膛起伏得更加厉害。  
他的反应令贝特曼发笑。贝特曼亲吻着怀亚特的胸口，唇舌带来的潮热让正在发颤的护士发出微弱的呜咽声。但他很快记起贝特曼的警诫；怀亚特咬住嘴唇，将剩余的声响闷在喉咙里。  
这真让人感到奇怪，贝特曼那双薄情冷淡的唇竟能传递如此灼热的温度。怀亚特感到自己的胸口正在融化，原本倦懒跳动的心脏在贝特曼的注视下膨胀又收缩；他的一切一览无余。  
贝特曼没有费力做太多前戏，他在怀亚特身体上的缠绵完全出自对美的欣赏。至少他自己是这么认为的。但光是这么点亲吻就足够让神经紧绷的怀亚特头昏脑胀，他总是太容易被讨好。贝特曼用手掌抚摸过怀亚特因紧张而聚拢紧绷的小腹时，怀亚特惊恐地倒抽了一口凉气。即便到这时候他仍然心存侥幸，然后贝特曼的手指挑开深灰色的底裤，他用最简单的动作打破了怀亚特的幻想。  
他握住了怀亚特的阴茎。  
怀亚特终于开始挣扎，但他的反抗就像是被人锁进笼中的夜莺的嘲啁，除了引发施虐人的兴致和调笑，并不会产生任何实质性作用。怀亚特深深吸了一口气，之后缓慢地，透过贝特曼的指缝吐出来。他发觉自己的眼泪开始顺着眼角淌下来。  
贝特曼的手指在短暂地触碰过怀亚特的私密肌肤之后便离开了。他没有任何义务取悦怀亚特，但如果护士足够听话，贝特曼愿意给怀亚特送来一次高潮。  
怀亚特想不起自己有多久没和别人做爱了，贝特曼的掌心贴在他的后腰时他浑身上下能够动弹的肌肉都在尖叫着抗拒，但他除了小声又急促的喘气，做不到其余任何事。有什么冰凉又粘稠的液体倒在怀亚特的小腹上，随后贝特曼将空壳丢到地上。怀亚特用眼角余光看出那是自己今天早上为贝特曼买的牛奶。  
贝特曼打量怀亚特的目光就像是在欣赏一幅得意之作，但他更乐于破坏一些成型的事物。他的手掌在怀亚特的大腿根暧昧地摩擦，注视着流淌的乳液将怀亚特的底裤和身后的被单打湿。  
“我可以松开你的腿，但你得承诺乖乖听话不会乱动，”贝特曼用嘶哑的声音甜蜜地叮嘱，“你不会想让别人发现你和我乱搞的，对吧？”  
怀亚特想，我不愿意让人发现自己正在和贝特曼乱搞。他充满钝感地眨了眨眼，然后轻轻点头。  
“你真是个甜心。”  
贝特曼当真替怀亚特解开了缚在双腿上的松紧带，也不再用力捂住他的嘴。他示意一般地抚摸过怀亚特的膝窝，朝怀亚特露出一个轻佻的，充满魅力的笑容。  
于是怀亚特就这么乖巧地、迟缓地、小心翼翼地用自己的双腿绕在贝特曼的背后。他对这种事不太熟练，而且被牛奶浸透的布料也教他有所保留。他不知道弄脏贝特曼的衣服会带来什么后果，但怀亚特想要尽量避免这一点。  
他把腰抬高了一点点，这样残余的奶液就会顺由重力流回怀亚特的胸前。这大概会让贝特曼不那么生气。  
贝特曼钳住了怀亚特的腰，这带着讨好意味的小动作让贝特曼感到自己是一名支配者。他剥下怀亚特的底裤，将一根手指埋进怀亚特的体内。贝特曼从没跟同性做过爱，或者说，他甚至算得上一名过激的反同性恋人士。但他从没像现在一样渴望将自己的阴茎塞进另一具同性的身体里。  
当牛奶伴随着贝特曼手指的转动同怀亚特本身的气味混作一体，贝特曼才发觉弥漫在空气里的奶腥味多么教人情迷意乱。怀亚特紧紧咬住下唇，双手揪紧床单，看起来就像受难的圣子。那么圣子会因为性欲的强暴屈服吗？  
怀亚特没有屈服，他只是忍耐。但贝特曼乐见其成。  
他托着怀亚特的腰臀，将勃起的阴茎缓慢但不容置喙地推进怀亚特的身体里。贝特曼的阴茎破开怀亚特的后穴就像烙铁刺穿死囚的咽喉。只是吞下顶端就让怀亚特丢盔弃甲地哭泣起来，他没法再按捺呻吟。浓密的长睫毛、月牙一样浅色的下眼睑和烟晶色的眼睛被大颗大颗涌出的泪水淹没，怀亚特原本明朗的轮廓像是吸满水的油墨印迹，就连贝特曼也读不出其中的含义。急促的喘息令怀亚特嫣红色的双唇更加明艳，湿热的呼吸像露水一样教他的双唇愈发饱满生动。  
这让贝特曼想要亲吻怀亚特。  
他俯下身，让自己的嘴唇贴上怀亚特的，就跟所有爱侣都会做的一样。浅浅插入的阴茎伴随着贝特曼的动作彻底没入怀亚特的后穴里，他为此发出短促的、夹杂着气音的尖叫，然后，很快的，身体里的阴茎提醒着怀亚特牢记贝特曼曾经说过的话。他颤抖着抿起嘴，将抽插撞击带来的呻吟压抑成细软的低哼。  
贝特曼为怀亚特带来的性爱就像森林烈火。怀亚特试图紧缩起来，借此抵御贝特曼的性器擦过前列腺时带来的快感。他像是在高温下蜷缩的柔软贝类，但他没有外壳，能让他依托自身的只有紧紧缠在贝特曼腰上的双腿。  
如果贝特曼不只是把怀亚特当作性爱工具，如果他真的正在用交媾表达爱意该多好啊？怀亚特为这个念头发出一声哀切的哽咽，他抽泣着，呻吟着，尽可能用干瘪的枕头捂住自己的脸，让那些情动的呼唤沉没在堆叠的被褥里。他哭得像个处子，可那双漂亮、笔直白皙的腿却如同最熟练的娼妓一般勾着贝特曼的腰身。  
贝特曼拥有足够高超的性爱技巧，他挖掘怀亚特身体里每一个敏感点轻而易举得如同在海滩上捡拾沙钱。他握紧一个，然后让怀亚特发出一声不得体的颤音。怀亚特在狂潮一般的快感中高潮，精液把两个人相接的肉体部分染得一团糟，贝特曼因怀亚特绞紧的后穴喘着粗气。他紧紧捏着怀亚特圆润的双臀，像是要把思维的一部分嵌进对方的怀里。  
高潮把怀亚特的大脑洗刷成一片空白，他甚至记不起自己的手臂何时得到解放，贝特曼又是以怎样的气力毫不费劲地将他翻过身，留在他记忆里的只剩下入侵后穴的阴茎，一轮又一轮朝向顶峰的攀爬，以及贝特曼低哑热切的，如同爱语一般的呢喃。  
“留下来，怀亚特，”贝特曼亲吻着怀亚特湿漉漉的后颈，“别背叛我，别欺骗我。为我死。”  
他会用欲望杀死自己最心仪的祭品。  
怀亚特呜咽着向前挣动，但换来的只是贝特曼报复似的用力抽插。他的脸颊深陷在潮湿的被子里，打湿它的是汗水、精液和鲜奶。  
然后怀亚特为这所有流下眼泪。


End file.
